


nightmare

by GhostWithAScythe



Series: For The Good Children Of God [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWithAScythe/pseuds/GhostWithAScythe
Summary: Zak has a nightmare, Darryl comforts him.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: For The Good Children Of God [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896769
Comments: 5
Kudos: 230





	nightmare

**\- darryl's pov -**

Darryl woke up. Or rather, he was woken by... something. For a few moments he just laid in his bed, staring at the darkness, trying to figure out what exactly woke him. But there was just silence in his room and the apartment. His eyes started to close, but a second before he could fall asleep again a muffled whine started him awake.

"No! Please!" 

Darryl sat up, every tiredness completely gone. Was that Zak? It had to be him, who else would it be? But what was happening?

"No, no! Leave me -" 

Darryl was up and out of his room before he even realized. He slowly shuffled across the hallway, hesitating in front of Zak's door. There was no sound coming from the other boy's room at the moment, but Darryl was still worried. He bit his lip, unsure of what to do, until he gave in to his worries. There was no way he could just go back to bed like nothing happened. 

Carefully he pushed the handle of the door down and cracked it open. He squinted his eyes, trying to see something in the almost complete darkness of the room. Only the street lamps outside lightened it up a bit, barely enough to see the rough outlines of the furniture. Darryl could hear heavy breathing, the sound of rustling fabric and someone - Zak - moving in a bed. He didn't hesitate any further and slipped into the room on his tiptoes, moving closer towards the centre. His eyes finally got used to the darkness and he spotted Zak, who was writhing in his sheets, throwing his head from side to side and panting, crying out from time to time. 

"No, please, leave me, no - NO, help me!"

Pity washed over Darryl. It seemed like Zak was having a really bad nightmare and couldn't escape it. He moved closer to the bed, kneeling besides it and switching on the small bedside lamp. He examined Zak in the warm, golden shine. His forehead glistened with sweat, his hair was a sticky mess and he unconsciously bit his lip. He looked terrible and terrified and it nearly broke Darryl's heart. He had to wake him from this nightmare. 

Darryl reached out to gently shake him awake, but as soon as he even so lightly touched Zak's shoulder, the boy started up from his restless sleep. Darryl flinched, surprised at the sudden movement. 

Zak just stared at him for a few seconds, the terrors of his nightmare still visible in his distant gaze, then he focused on Darryl. 

"What... what are you doing here?"

Zak's voice was small and slightly trembling and he seemed confused and lost and still frightened. Darryl smiled comfortingly and rose up to sit on the edge of the bed, subconsciously caressing Zak's shoulder. 

"Shhh, it's okay. You had a nightmare, I woke you." 

Zak nodded slowly, his breath calming down. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry..." 

"Don't worry, it's fine." Darryl squeezed his friend's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm glad to help you, you know?" 

"Okay, okay, I'm - Oh god, I'm a mess." Zak rubbed his palms over his face, taking a deep, shaky breath. "I don't even know what I dreamt anymore.", he huffed, shaking his head. He smiled at Darryl. "I think I'm fine now. Thanks for saving me." 

"Of course. Try to go back to sleep, okay? And if something's wrong... you can wake me whenever you need to.", Darryl offered, rising to his feet next to Zak's bed. 

For a second, it seemed like Zak wanted to say something, but then he just nodded and snuggled back into his pillow.

"Thank you.", he repeated quietly after a few seconds, sending a small smile up at Darryl. Darryl smiled back, turned off the light and left the bedroom. 

He returned to his own room and bed, tired but relieved that Zak was okay and, if the peaceful silence was anything to go by, sleeping again. He settled in again and was already halfway asleep as his door opened with a creak. Darryl sat up the second time this night, blinking tiredly towards the dark figure standing there. 

"Zak? What's up? Everything okay?"

"I -", Zak hesitantly stepped into the room, the door falling shut behind him with a soft click-sound. In the faint glow of his digital alarm clock Darryl could see him fidgeting nervously. "I'm scared.", Zak finally committed, looking at the floor. 

Darryl needed a moment to register what he said. That was a big deal for Zak, who was always jokes and laughs and not worrying about anything. He didn't confess feelings like that easily, and Darryl couldn't help but smile. Zak trusted him. Really trusted him. 

"Hey, don't worry, everything's alright.", he mumbled. "Do you wanna stay here?" He moved to the edge of the bed and held up his blanket invitingly.

Zak didn't hesitate this time. He just slipped under the covers and immediately moved closer to the comforting warmth of Darryl's body. Darryl wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, feeling the tension leave his body as he finally felt safe enough to relax after the horrors of the nightmare. As Zak's breathing evened out and slowed down, indicating that he was asleep, Darryl also allowed himself to drift away in the comforting darkness of sleep. 

It was the first night they fell asleep cuddling, but certainly not the last one.


End file.
